


童年片段

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 战士轻轻牵起少女的手。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister





	童年片段

“快点噢，弟弟，你快要追不上我了。”少女甜甜一笑，转身提步飞跑。阳光照耀下，她一头金发潮水般起伏闪亮。

“你觉得龙骑士伊蒙是个什么样的人？”少女碧眼弯弯，滚动着淘气的光芒，“他很帅吗？他会不会和歌谣里唱的一样英俊威武？白骑士们都很英俊威武吧？”

“詹姆·兰尼斯特！”少女尖叫。当她坐下时方才发现，融化的雪球把她的整个裙服后边都浸湿了。她气得涨红了脸，“我要你的命！”  
“噢不，我不喜欢这样。我要她永远闭嘴，”少女的嘴角一撇，懒洋洋地舒展着身体，“我们根本不知道她什么时候会说出来。反正现在正是瘟疫流行时，没人会发现的。”

“我不要离开凯岩城！”少女怒吼出声，她的泪水几乎涌出眼眶，但她强忍着，强忍着泪水，“不，不，不，不。我绝不进宫廷。”

少女把手轻轻滑脱。她转身登上台阶，骄傲决绝。战士十多年前被自己的剑割破指节留下的伤口，仿佛还很新，碰都碰不得，依然隐隐作痛。幻影手又开始抽搐。


End file.
